Lighting systems for aircraft interiors are well known. Conventional lighting systems include the use of fluorescent lights to brighten the inside of an aircraft cabin. Fluorescent light is used because it provides lighting sufficient to illuminate the cabin so as to provide an environment that allows passengers and cabin personnel to work and function comfortably. In addition to light intensity, other advantages of fluorescent light include the fact that it is energy efficient and highly reliable, factors that are critical to commercial aviation. A problem associated with fluorescent lighting is that it can, over an extended period of time, become fatiguing to persons constantly exposed to the light. Furthermore, while the light can be dimmed or brighten, the color of the light cannot be changed.
An alternative to fluorescent lighting is light-emitting diode (LED) based light. LEDs are also energy efficient but are easier on the eyes of passengers. When employing LEDs in an aircraft cabin, it is necessary to ensure that the heat generated by the LEDs is adequately drawn away. Otherwise, there is a risk that the semiconductor material of the LEDs will degrade quickly, thereby requiring frequent replacement of the LEDs.